


The Wives of the Primarchs

by orphan_account



Series: Wives of the Primarchs [1]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Lake episode (like a beach episode. but different), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this alternate universe, Malcador and the Emperor decided to give each of the Primarchs a wife upon there reunion to the Imperium of Man.This series will explore the relationships of these women and the generals they love.
Relationships: Rogal Dorn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wives of the Primarchs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924051
Kudos: 9





	1. Background infromation

**Author's Note:**

> So after not posting in forever, I decided I would re-do this entire AU. Please enjoy and share and all that.   
> Also, follow my art account > @galaxy.aflame on Instagram.   
> As before, This will be the introduction fic as well as a holding cell for any one-shots.

Each girl was created in the gene-labs of the Imperium in a process that has since been lost to history. This project was overseen by Malcador the Sigilite but was approved by the Emperor himself.

The girls were created upon finding the Primarch, then married to them about a year or two after the Primarch takes full control of his respective legion. This usually happened after the Primarch's first major campaign with their Legion. (For example, Sanguinius and Celeste were married after the Pacification of Teghar Pentarus.) This was done so that the Primarch's personality and homeworld culture could be taken into account.

-Dramatis Personae-

Ataless El'Jonson, Husband of Lion El'Jonson

Gloria, wife of Fulgrim

Luba, wife of Perturabo

Kavuri Khan, wife of Jaghatai Khan

Sokhatai Khan, daughter of Kavuri + Jaghatai.

Freya Russ, wife of Leman Russ

Thorkel Russ, son of Freya + Leman.

Emilia Dorn, wife of Rogal Dorn

Niclas Dorn, son of Emilia + Rogal

Constance Curze, wife of Konrad Curze

Celeste, wife of Sanguinius

Romeo, Salvatore, Lisabetta, and Niccolai, children of Celeste + Sanguinius

Iseabal Manus, wife of Ferrus Manus.

Katina, wife of Angron

Casina Guiliman, wife of Roboute Guiliman

Secundia Guiliman, daughter of Casina + Roboute

Farah, wife of Mortarion

Oshella, daughter of Farah + Mortarion

Styx, wife of Magnus the Red

Maisara Lupercal, wife of Horus Lupercal

Sultana Lupercal, daughter of Maisara + Horus

Saara Aurelian, wife of Lorgar Aurelian

Khairi and Turothe, children of Saara + Lorgar

Kenithia, wife of Vulkan

Naxar, Ashon, Kamande and Danai, children of Kenithia + Vulkan

Wenona Corax, wife of Corvus Corax

Talulah Corax, daughter of Wenona + Corvus

Aphrodite Omegon, wife of Alpharius and Omegon.


	2. Sandcastles (Dorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorn builds a sandcastle. Literally.

Rogal Dorn hated taking time off.

Regardless of the date or the project he was working on, he hated taking time off. And ever since he had landed on Terra, he hadn’t taken a minute off of his daily work schedule. However, the Lord of the Phalanx knew he couldn’t keep up this habit for much longer. Because now, Dorn was no longer simply an architect or engineer nor was he just simply a general. He was a father, not to a Legion with a hint of his DNA in their body, but a son of his own flesh and blood.

Niclas had been born on the  _ Eternal Crusader _ right as the ship passed by the barren giant of Saturn. Rogal loved this little boy, spending as much time as he possibly could with him. Yet, because of his new, busy schedule, he had to leave most of the boys parenting to Emilia. This didn’t worry the Primarch, as his wife was a strong, wonderful woman who could easily handle most of the load.

And handle the load she had! For four years she had handled the load of raising their son and took even more of it upon her back after the news of Horus’ Betrayal became more real. Rogal was immensely proud of her and his son for being so strong and so patient with him. 

Things had been as quiet as they possibly could on Terra, with no advancements from the traitors and no issues with construction, Dorn was enjoying the quiet. However, he stopped enjoying the quiet when he ran out of work to do halfway through the day. He had returned to his suite below the palace, to idle there until he thought of more work to do. And was met with the open arms of his wife and the excited cheers of his son. 

After he pulled away from Emilia, Dorn scooped the little boy into his arms. “You’re awfully cheerful, Niclas.” His son nodded happily in response. “Is there any occasion?”

Emilia nodded to her son and he spoke. “Well, papa, you haven’t spent much time with me or mama lately. So, Uhm, I was thinking we should do something!”

Rogal stiffened, “what do you have in mind, Niclas?”

“I want to go to the lake again! Mama took me a while ago and I want to go again!”

“I don’t know, my son. I have only a small amount of time before something comes up-” Emilia cut him off mid-sentence, “Rogal. You promised me you would be better about this. You promised me you would be open to time off.” 

He sighed, she was right. They had talked about this issue for nearly an entire night last week. “Emilia. That was before we got the updates on Monday. Everything has-” she cut him off again, “You said there was nothing pressing today when I voxxed you this morning.” Dorn sighed, bouncing Niclas in his arms slightly. It was a small gesture to comfort the boy and let him know his parents weren’t fighting, just talking. “That could change. It could easily change.” “It probably won’t, Rogal. And if there's an emergency I’ll let you leave. But for now, when there’s no emergency, I’m asking you to voxx your Father and tell him you're taking time off to spend with your family, not much, just an hour or two.” Dorn sighed and set his son down. “Alright. We’ll go. But if my Father forbids it-” “He won’t forbid it, Rogal, you know He’s sympathetic to these things.”

The lake was a large, dark pool in the middle of the underground court that all of the Primarch’s Terran suites surrounded. It had become a favorite spot of Emilia and Niclas over the years, but Dorn had never been. At least, he had never been in the way his family had been.

He sat with Emilia on a low bench where the gravelly shore met the paved road. They watched as their son splashed around in the dark water, swimming with as much skill as a four-year-old could. Dorn’s mind was able to sway away from his work and focus on the happiness he felt while watching his son, even as he did such a simple, childish act. His mind was pulled when Niclas yelled “Papa!” as he came back up onto the shore.

“What is it, my son?” He asked, fretting something was wrong. “Uhm, can you help me build a sandcastle?” he said, his voice bright. Dorn chuckled and rose from his seat, sinking his knees into the gravelly sand next to Niclas. “Of course, my son. We will build the mightiest fortress.” The boy laughed and used his little hands to shape up a mound of sand, which vaguely resembled a square castle. Dorn smoothed out the base, making sure the ‘walls’ were sturdy and strong. Niclas focused himself on making the mound as tall as he could, even sculpting out some crude towers. Dorn kept himself busy re-enforcing and fortifying the little castle, just as he would a proper fortress. 

Eventually, Niclas stepped back. “I think it’s done, papa! What do you think?” He asked. “It’s by a body of water, it will need a moat to catch the tides.” Niclas nodded and dug his hands into the sand, digging a shallow little moat around his fortress. “There! Let’s call it… Let’s call it fort Dorn!” A barely visible smile formed on Rogal’s lips. “A mighty name for a truly mighty fortress.” “Mhm! It’s almost as good as yours papa!” He exclaimed, making Dorn’s pride swell. He ruffled Niclas’ brown hair, “I would say it is as good as mine, my son.”


End file.
